File synchronization is a process that maintains identical electronic copies of files at different locations. For example, if a file is changed, created, or deleted from a folder stored on a first computer, and that file is synchronized to a folder stored on a second computer, the copy of that file stored on the second computer is updated to reflect any changes made to the file at the first computer.
A typical use of file synchronization is for a user to synchronize his files at multiple locations, for example at a work computer and a home computer, to enable local access by the user to those files at either of these locations.